


Невозможно не любить

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Акааши обычно мало что просит. Но когда он это делает, Бокуто выполняет все его просьбы.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 45
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, haikyuu!!





	Невозможно не любить

Бокуто закидывает ногу Акааши на свое плечо и целует под коленкой. Акааши издает короткий смешок. Они едва успевают раздеться. Акааши все еще в форме со знаком Фукуродани на спине. Они побеждают на Национальных.

Бокуто уставший и вспотевший. После матча удается перехватить несколько минут на отдых и короткий душ — даже не отмыться толком, лишь ополоснуться или обтереться мокрым полотенцем, а дальше уже награждение, и вот они рука об руку стоят в центре стадиона. И Бокуто жмется к нему, пышет жаром и энтузиазмом, в нем горит столько энергии, сколько и скапливается усталости. Акааши постоянно косит глаза и засматривается. Словно никогда не видел такого счастливого Бокуто, что, кажется, коснись — и иллюзия пропадет.

Но Бокуто рядом. Он облокачивается на плечо, что тогда, что сейчас. Только на стадионе это была, скорее, поддержка, опора, на которую можно рассчитывать, если собственные ноги подведут. Ноги Акааши не подводят. Подводит сердце.

Его вжимают плечом в кровать, и бедро ощутимо ноет. От измождения, от напряжения, от того, как Бокуто напирает, наклоняясь низко-низко.

— Бокуто-сан, — шепчет Акааши и зарывается ладонью ему в волосы. Это также легко, как и дышать, как разделять одни вдохи и выдохи на двоих.

Бокуто счастливо прикрывает глаза, и это счастье отражается на лице улыбкой, ленивой, сонной. Акааши видел подобную всего несколько раз, и каждый запоминает на всю жизнь, словно разумом делает фотокарточку. Такого Бокуто он любит. Безмерно, бесконечно — совсем как сам Бокуто, что облизывается, когда Акааши тянет его, мелко и дрожа, за волосы.

Он не может удержаться и гладит везде, куда только достает. Оставляет лишь руку на плече, что вжимает его в постель. Бокуто трется лицом о щеку, и Акааши выдыхает ему в шею. Он все еще дрожит, не в силах себя контролировать. Он никуда не денется, не убежит — не потому что не может, а потому что не хочет. Он хочет вжаться в ответ так сильно, как только позволит уставшее тело, но не делает этого, помнит: разнеженный Бокуто любит дарить ласку, дорвавшись до Акааши.

И Акааши, конечно, позволяет. Иначе и не может быть. Бокуто изучает каждый кусочек, каждый сантиметр кожи, покусывает, зацеловывает, наглаживает уже столько времени, что знает, как заставить растаять свечой в руках. Он и сейчас это делает: приподнимает шею, надавливает пальцами на затылок, заставляя поднять подбородок выше, а сам слизывает выдох с губ, целует вдоль линии челюсти.

На нем уже нет одежды, и голый, горячий торс прижимается к Акааши. Лодыжка Акааши лежит на его груди, большой и накаченной, мышцы которой плавно перекатываются, когда Бокуто поднимает локоть, не позволяя ноге соскользнуть.

С него скатывается пот, попадая на Акааши. Он мелко вздрагивает — по коже бегут стайки мурашек, волоски встают дыбом, а Бокуто, подмечая это, смеется совсем тихо, лишь одними глазами, и целует в бедро, где длинные волоски поднимаются выше всего. Акааши прикрывает рот рукой.

— Бокуто, — шепчет он снова. Шепот становится частью их самих. Он уже и не помнит, что хотел сказать. Ему просто нравится произносить имя вслух, повторять вновь и вновь, потому что так все ощущения становятся реальнее.

— Бокуто. _Котаро_. Что ты делаешь? Что ты хочешь сделать?

Конечно же, он знает, чего хочет Бокуто. Что будет делать Бокуто. Но Акааши хочет услышать его голос, грудной, ленивый и сонный. Они должны были прийти к нему домой и завалиться тут же спать, может, принять перед этим душ или обговорить еще сегодняшний победный, _последний_ матч. Вот только делают по приходу совсем не это.

Бокуто слышит его, и улыбка становится только шире.

— Ничего, — отвечает, — просто мне… мне хочется тебя везде трогать, и… и я не могу перестать.

Акааши мягко улыбается, перехватывает светлый взгляд, в котором чистым кислородом горят веселье и радость. Бокуто снова целует в бедро, трется щекой, немного приподнимаясь. Дает Акааши чуть больше пространства. Намек понят, и Бокуто сразу же подтягивается ближе к стенке, чтобы опереться на нее и не дать конечностям онеметь слишком быстро.

Он продолжает шептать:

— Мне нравится, как идет тебе наша униформа. Хотя, если честно, мне кажется, что не существует в мире вещей, что тебе не идут…

Акааши мотает головой, все еще прикрывая рот рукой. Пока не зажимая.

— Неправда. Очки, например, мне не идут.

— А вот и идут, еще как.

Бокуто смеется вслух, и его грудная клетка дрожит. Лицо горит, как и шея, и грудь, к которой со всего тела стекается огонь. Кажется, он краснеет, когда невмоготу сдерживать смущение.

А потом Бокуто сдвигается, и когда его член мажет по внутренней стороне бедра, Акааши дергается. Мышцы ненароком, но заметно сокращаются, а громкий выдох вырывается из горла.

У Бокуто стоит, его красивый член поднимается едва ли не к самому животу. У Акааши стоит точно также, только футболка Фукуродани скрывает возбуждение в складках мягкой ткани. Бокуто случайно тянет ее, и футболка приятно натягивается вокруг.

Бокуто тоже дергается, когда его касаются. Случайно, понимает Акааши, это происходит случайно, поэтому на этот раз он выгибается в спине, чтобы коснуться специально.

От Бокуто все еще пахнет потом. Усталостью. Горячим счастьем, что течет по венам. А еще от него тянет возбуждением, настолько заразным и оглушающим, что Акааши не может оторвать глаз. Он так любит его. Не может чувствовать иначе.

И не может не целовать в ответ, когда Бокуто вновь наклоняется к нему. Он много чего еще «не может», но это — это на первом месте. Бокуто хочется касаться и целовать всегда и везде. Он изголодался по прикосновением, поэтому целует, игнорирует подушку, что неудобно упирается в затылок, и зарывается ладонью в серые волосы. Гель неприятно стягивает пальцы, но Бокуто млеет от прикосновений, и Акааши продолжает мягко тянуть и цепляться за пряди.

— Можно мне взять тебя? — спрашивает Бокуто дыханием в губы. Те саднят и ноют, но целоваться хочется вечность. С Бокуто все хочется делать вечность.

Акааши кивает. Прищуривается, будто пытается рассмотреть силуэт сквозь яркий солнечный свет, только вот Бокуто сам — яркий солнечный свет. Оглушающий и теплый. Согласиться, дать то, что от него просят, до глупого просто.

Почему-то сегодня палец Бокуто в нем ощущается страннее обычного и идет туго. Акааши напрягается, но это следствие усталости, что гудит в каждой мышце. Бокуто целует в висок и щеку.

— Постарайся расслабиться, Кейджи, милый.

Акааши кладет ладонь тыльной стороной на губы, покусывает костяшки, когда становится сложно терпеть. Бокуто всегда использует так много смазки, и если раньше нельзя было понять до конца, зачем столько, то сейчас она лишь играет на руку.

Бокуто медленный и плавный. От его мягких движений все горит, натирает, не то возбуждая, не то раздражая. Он скользкий и слегка липкий — когда смазка подсыхает, он добавляет еще. Вместе со вторым пальцем, что вводит аккуратно, прислушиваясь к частым вдохам и выдохам. Акааши задерживает дыхание, крепко зажмурившись, а Бокуто шепчет в висок:

— Пожалуйста, дыши, давай.

И дышать — хороший совет. Акааши старается считать про себя и пытается дышать в такт, но то и дело сбивается, судорожно выдыхая, пока легкие не начинает неприятно обжигать. Но у него по-прежнему стоит, пальцы ощущаются все еще правильно и хорошо, пусть и растягивают долго.

Акааши зарывается Бокуто в шею и хватает за затылок, прижимая к себе лицом. Нога до сих пор закинута ему на плечо, и, наверное, именно от этой позы все чувствуется как-то иначе.

От волос Бокуто пахнет гелем, пышет жаром, что проникает с воздухом внутрь. Акааши мажет ртом за ухом, не осознавая, а потом, цепляясь за тепло под губами, кусает. Бокуто вздрагивает и хрипло — так хрипло, что у Акааши внутри все скручивается — выдыхает на ухо.

А его пальцы ненароком толкаются грубее и глубже. Чуть-чуть больно, но сладостно и приятно. Акааши приподнимает ногу, чтобы толкнуться навстречу.

— Ты дрожишь, — Бокуто отклоняется немного в сторону, позволяет Акааши поцеловать в себя шею и опять укусить. Спрашивает все таким же мягким и хриплым голосом: — Все хорошо?

— Хорошо, хорошо, — быстро шепчет Акааши в ответ, но вряд ли словами можно передать то, как он сейчас себя чувствует.

Хорошо — это мало сказано. _Отлично_ , особенно когда Бокуто приноравливается его растягивать и толкается пальцами глубже, по самые костяшки. Акааши чувствует их ягодицами, когда Бокуто замирает, давая запястью возможность отдохнуть, и сжимается. Еще раз и еще, будто старается прочувствовать каждый палец.

Повторяет:

— Все хорошо. Продолжай, пожалуйста.

Шепот замирает между ними. Кажется, заговоришь в голос, и все разрушится, упадет, смоет волной неизвестно куда. А хочется — хочется быть здесь и сейчас, получать и давать в ответ, созерцать и любить. Сердце Бокуто гулко отбивает ритм. Акааши целует его, подхватывая биение, но уже не уверен, чье сердце слышит, когда ему до невозможности приятно.

Внезапно стон срывается с губ, достаточно громкий, чтобы замереть в неверии. Внутри разливается удовольствие, и Бокуто, будто только этого и ждал, добавляет еще один палец. Акааши чувствует, как натягивается кожа у входа, а потом становится мягко, горячо, сладостно, и все дрожит.

Голова кружится. Нет ни одной мысли, не за что зацепиться, кроме как кусать Бокуто и дальше, сжимать зубами соленую кожу. Член Бокуто скользит вдоль бедра, задевает его, прижимается к животу. Акааши свободной рукой хватает Бокуто за бок, и пальцы оставляют под собой красные полосы.

— Б-Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто целует голень, возвращается к его лицу, и волосы щекочут влажные виски, прилипают к ним. В футболке жарко, от пота она липнет к телу, становится трудно дышать. Но в груди вряд ли сжимает из-за нее — Бокуто поднимается, и Акааши приходится его отпустить, заглянуть в глаза, от которых уже не оторваться.

Бокуто искрится счастьем, заражает им Акааши. Он такой восхитительный, красивый, яркий и взбудораженный. Акааши гладит его и замирает, сжимая губы в тонкую полосу, чтобы не застонать. Отвести взгляд не получается, хочется смотреть и смотреть, пусть смущение и затапливает щеки краснотой. Бокуто тоже красный: от возбуждения, от цепкого взгляда, от сбитого дыхания.

Они же должны сейчас отдыхать. Но Бокуто полез со своей нескончаемой энергией, а Акааши позволил, и все закрутилось, завертелось так быстро, что теперь они лежат на кровати, находят ладони друг друга, переплетая пальцы вместе, а неспешно трутся членами, и это так приятно. Акааши утопает в этом чувстве.

— Как думаешь, достаточно? — шепчет Бокуто, любуясь им.

Акааши сдается первым, закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, облизывает пересохшие губы. Хочется снова поцеловать Бокуто. Но он лишь отвечает:

— Достаточно.

Улыбку Бокуто можно _физически_ почувствовать, даже если не смотреть на него. Он подбирается, совсем немного приподнимаясь, и ягодицы Акааши касаются его бедер. Его крепких, мускулистых и горячих бедер. Акааши протяжно выдыхает и открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Бокуто дрочит, проводит по члену пару раз, и головка то исчезает, то появляется в кулаке, блестит от количества смазки, — а потом он направляет себя в Акааши.

Головка _только_ упирается в него, едва-едва раздвигая покрасневшие влажные края. Акааши прогибается в спине, съезжая вниз, заодно толкаясь навстречу. Теперь он полностью лежит, и даже подушки нет под головой. Футболка задирается и неприятно давит вдоль лопаток, но Акааши не до этого.

Он полностью сосредоточен на том, как Бокуто медленно входит в него. Как он раскрывается, принимая член, как дрожат собственные ноги, одну из которых держит крепкая рука. Возможно, останется след. Акааши все равно. Он только рад, что находится во власти Бокуто, он будет вспоминать об этом, когда придется идти домой завтра.

Акааши не двигается, вспоминает о совете дышать, от которого становится лучше. Он вглядывается в лицо Бокуто, который кусает губы и громко выдыхает сквозь зубы, и встречает ответный взгляд, когда член полностью оказывается внутри. Бедра Бокуто вновь касаются его ягодиц. В этот раз он мягко сжимает член Бокуто мышцами.

Бокуто стонет, тихо и коротко, соблазнительно приоткрывая рот. Акааши снова проходится сухим языком по шершавым губам, желание Бокуто будто забирает из него всю жидкость, сушит до изнеможения. Он накрывает рот ладонью, потому что так легче справляться с эмоциями. Акааши не стонет, но нечто похожее на стон глушится костяшками, что вновь оказываются зажатыми меж зубов.

Замерший Бокуто прекрасен: Акааши видит, как блестят глаза, подернутые пеленой возбуждения, как открывается беззвучно рот, как широкий разлет бровей сдвигается к переносице. Он засматривается, впитывая в себя каждую деталь, а потом в его мир, который выстраивается по крупицам, врывается прикосновение широкой ладони к члену, и все тонет в водовороте удовольствия.

Акааши содрогается, пока Бокуто ему дрочит и _наконец-то_ двигается. Неторопливо. Коротко. И так мягко, что Акааши не сразу понимает, что Бокуто толкнулся в него — только чувствует, как изгибается спина в движении, видит, как напрягаются мышцы живота, и как Бокуто слегка подается вперед, а затем и назад. Очередной тихий выдох слетает с губ, замирая в тишине.

Они больше не разговаривают, между ними не остается слов, кроме взгляда глаза в глаза и жадных прикосновений. Бокуто выпрямляется, отпуская его плечо — и, _боже_ , это ощущается так неправильно, так пусто. Зато теперь Бокуто крепче держит его ногу, не позволяя ей соскользнуть с плеча, когда двигается особенно глубоко.

Усталость никуда не уходит. Она придавливает к месту, и сопротивляться ей нет ни желания, ни сил, поэтому Акааши растворяется в медленном темпе, который берет Бокуто, и это оказывается чертовски хорошим решением. Он может лишь дрожать от удовольствия, накапливающегося в теле.

Когда он готов кончить, когда остается совсем немного, Бокуто убирает руку с его члена, — а Акааши все равно содрогается в оргазме. Мягкая ткань футболки натирает чувствительную красную головку, а из него все течет и течет, так много, что пачкает всю цифру пять на груди. Акааши беззвучно стенает, хрип раздирает горло.

Бокуто продолжает медленно двигаться, сбивается совсем немного, и Акааши благодарен за это, как никогда. Удовольствие продолжает расти даже после оргазма. Особенно когда Бокуто давит на бедро, очерчивая большим пальцем тазовую косточку, и шепчет, тоже хрипло и едва разборчиво:

— Ака-аши, Кейджи. Ты такой красивый. Я сейчас…

Акааши стонет в голос, и _впервые_ за весь вечер между ними звучит что-то, кроме шепота и хрипов. Он буквально выстанывает одно-единственное:

— Внутрь. Пожалуйста.

И зажимает Бокуто так сильно, что ему трудно двинуться назад или вперед. Впрочем Акааши тут же жалеет об этом — гиперчувствительность после оргазма дает о себе знать. Но он и правда хочет, чтобы Бокуто кончил внутрь. Он так редко о чем-то просит, но каждый раз, как это происходит, Бокуто всегда выполняет его желания.

Как и сейчас. Бокуто ускоряется, грубовато толкаясь, сжимает бедро, целуя в нежное местечко под коленом, прикусывает и стонет, вжимаясь в податливое тело Акааши. Тот будто разбил тишину между ними окончательно, поэтому теперь Бокуто не сдерживается и подает голос.

Сладкие стоны ласкают уши, а Акааши никак не может отвести взгляд от его прекрасного лица. Бокуто жмурится и кусает чуть сильнее, перенимая привычку Акааши.

А потом Бокуто тоже кончает, внутрь, глубоко, и его лицо искажается удовольствием. Акааши подтягивает свободное колено поближе к груди, чтобы Бокуто мог войти сильнее, продолжить вколачиваться, продлевая жар оргазма. Когда все заканчивается, они оба просто замирают, глядя друг на друга, и тишина мягким покрывалом укутывает их. Бокуто улыбается, губы подрагивают от счастья, как и весь он сам.

Он гладит бедро, затем опускает руку, отнимая ладонь от лица Акааши — и тот сжимает в ответ, переплетая пальцы.

— Нам нужно помыться, да? — хрипит Бокуто. Кажется, оргазм отбирает у него все возможности к коммуникации, но никак не огромный запас энергии.

Акааши кивает.

— Да.

Он осоловело моргает, когда Бокуто немного сдвигается и выскальзывает из него. Внутри становится _пусто_ , и это не совсем то, что он хочет чувствовать.

У него нет никаких сил двигаться. Сегодняшний день окончательно его выматывает, хотя от последнего дня Национальных ничего другого не ожидают. _Они_ пережили этот день, и _они_ победили. Радость пузырьками поднимается изнутри.

Бокуто отпускает его ногу и обнимает, падая лицом в живот. Приходится подтянуть заляпанную спермой футболку до самой груди. Горячее дыхание щекочет влажную кожу.

— У меня нет сил, — признается Акааши.

— Хочешь на руках до ванны донесу?

— Бокуто-сан, я боюсь, вы меня уроните.

— Хэй! Чемпионы не роняют чемпионов!

Бокуто смеется ему в самый пупок, а Акааши кожей чувствует, насколько широкой становится улыбка. Он тоже улыбается.

— Охотно верю. Но от этого не менее страшно.

Акааши трогает его волосы, мягко оттягивает. И также мягко говорит, с трудом повышая голос:

— Ладно. Давайте на руках до ванной.

Бокуто коварно ухмыляется и обнимает еще крепче. Акааши думает, что если Бокуто будет и дальше его так сжимать, то он точно не упадет. А Бокуто будет.

— Я не предам твоего доверия, ‘Кааши!


End file.
